Frozen Reflections
by Fieryflowers
Summary: Anna meets a strange girl who claims to be a princess from the Southern Isles on the docks of Arendelle. Anna befriends this new girl but thinks there is something familiar about her, unaware of the weird events, secrets and disasters that will soon follow. (Takes place after the events in Frozen)
1. Prologue

**Notes:** This originally started out as an RP in Tumblr. My RP partner, ordinary-princess-chilling-queen (as she's known Tumblr), and I loved it so much that we decided to post it here (with some things rewritten and edited thanks to her). We hope you will enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Frozen and its characters belong to Disney.

* * *

Prologue

The story started with something breaking- make that two things actually. On opposite ends of the ocean, to be precise, these two things were breaking. One was someone's heart as they realized the truth about their romantic situation; the other was an old mirror that was thrown to the ground in anger. Both were rather painful events, but in very different ways, while Anna's heart broke, someone else's heart started to beat.

They were confused.

They were in pain.

They wondered why they were being taken across the seas as a final request.

Who were they exactly?

Their head hurt, they knew that much.

As their head swam and their consciousness began to fade, a single name rang out to them that was discernible from everything else the vindictive man above them said as instructions and commands failed to fall upon their ears.

"Anna."

* * *

The salty air was refreshing, and just the thing they needed to wake up to. Although waking up presented a fantastically awkward problem.

Just where were they exactly?

She rubbed her head and grumbled in pain; everything beforehand was a blur, she remembered where she had come from and her name, everything any normal person ought to remember, but there was something very bothersome was that there were little patches here and there that didn't make any sense.

How she got to the docks of Arendelle was one of them. She never remembered ever coming to this Northen Kingdom at any point in her life, but here she was and here she stood at the dock as if she meant to be there. The more she looked around though the more it was apparent that there weren't any nearby boats or dories that could have been the vessel that brought her here. It was like she had been blinked into existence and placed on that very spot. How curious!

She couldn't let that bother her though, no, she would see just who she could find in Arendelle to speak to and familiarize herself with this oddly –familiar- town.

The sun shone high above her; looking up to it as a gull flew by the woman shielded her eyes with a white-gloved hand. Not a single cloud in the sky at all, a perfect flawless day. Perhaps something good would happen to the redheaded Southern Islander.

Only time would tell.

But unknown to her, the sun was what showed the time for her that was slowly running out.

* * *

First chapter will be coming soon. Leave some feedback, please~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter Summary: **Anna meets a stranger who comes from a familiar kingdom.

**Disclaimer:** Frozen and its characters belong to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a day like any other; the princess of Arendelle was out on a daily stroll throughout the town- and had decided to make her way to the docks before heading right into the square. Her mind had wandered to the night before, how she had told Kristoff about how she truly felt about it. It had been a lot less of a disaster than she thought it was going to be, but she still couldn't believe herself when she told him that… she didn't think she truly loved him. Not like she didn't care! But that passion, that fervor, no, it didn't seem to be there. But she cared for the ice harvester dearly, as their journey together had brought them into a close bond. Never mind those silly trolls that had tried to hitch them up together as soon as they had wandered back into their home! Had she hadn't been under the icy spell her sister had casted on her, Anna would have definitely said something back then.

But the more she thought about it as the days passed after the great thaw, the more she found herself… falling out of love? No, no there really hadn't been –that- kind of love there. It was more innocent, not desperate love like the kind she had with Hans in the few hours that she knew him. No, the love she had for Kristoff was like the compassion she had for her sister, ugh.

Of course, she had tripped over her words and made a complete fool out of herself when she finally tried to tell Kristoff how she felt about him; worrying that he would reject their friendship, but the opposite happened. He didn't seem to mind, he respected what she felt, after all, who falls in love with someone they just met?

Oddly enough for Anna, she had a habit of doing just that, and perhaps as they say, third time's the charm.

She found herself meandering down the docks aimlessly, figuring she would just do an about face when she reached the end of the pier Anna wasn't expecting to see anything minus a few sailors and misplaced buckets. Musing over everything she recalled that this where she first met someone outside of the castle those few months ago.

-him-

Anna made a face and shook her head, no, best not to think about that loser now, he was well out of her and her sister's life and that was all that mattered.

It was then that Anna noticed the woman; wearing a white and blue uniform and with deep red hair that spilled past her shoulders. The smartly dressed girl seemed to be staring off into the fjord as if she were looking for something. The princess had never seen this particular woman before, and visitors were so common that she had started to recognize the more commonplace merchant or royal on their way to speak with her sister. But this woman… she looked rather disconnected, confused even, did she even know where she was exactly? Well, Anna wouldn't know unless she barged up like she always did and asked questions.

"Hello!" she had that chipper way of speaking that she used when meeting new faces. "Are you looking for someone out here?" she leaned in in effort to get the woman to acknowledge her, as she still seemed distant despite her best efforts at a greeting.

The woman continued to look out across the docks and beyond the fjord; taking in the sights, it was only after Anna repeated an inquiring hello did she finally notice the princess and she turned around to see just who had called out to her.

Seeing the shorter red head standing there, the stranger blinked; wondering why this girl she was looking at felt so… familiar to her. But she couldn't keep gawking; she would return the greeting to the friendly girl. She gave a small bow and smiled for Anna.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't react to your first greeting, I wasn't expecting anyone to show up here, I had just decided to come here to collect my thoughts and relax."

Anna was about to reply with a "that's completely fine!" but she ended up pausing, wait, this woman, she-! Wait, well, of course not. She was much shorter than _him_, more fairer, cuter even. _Wait- ugh never mind that Anna!, she thought to herself. You've got some questions to ask!_ She decided to continue the conversation lest the pause become even more awkward.

"Y-you just arrived did you?" she tried to not stumble over her words. "Is this your first time in Arendelle, er, I'm sorry, I guess we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet have we?"

The other woman held back a giggle while listening to Anna's inquisition before she realized what the former had actually said. "Oh! Yes, right!"

Acting quickly, she curtsied again in haste and snapped back up straight to correct her own clumsiness.

"Princess Karen of the Southern Isles," she introduced herself as she adjusted her gloves in a tick manner "And you are…?"

"Princess Anna, of Arendelle." _shoot_, and she was dressed so casually today, and here she was nearly bumping into other princesses and looking like a goof! _Oh goodness stop thinking to yourself Anna, she's probably wondering what you're doing just spacing out. _She shook her head clear of her train wreck of thought. _Wait.. did she just say "The Southern Isles?" _To Karen, it looked like someone had just stuck Anna with a pin, the shorter princess collected herself.

This woman didn't have a fleet, she didn't look mean, maybe she wasn't here on some crazy revenge plot for Hans; no, they would have heard something a long time ago, and just to have this one princess here and announcing herself like this? Maybe she was here to patch things up with Arendelle… there was only one way to find out.

"Sorry for the confusion earlier, you just looked really familiar to someone I once knew." _Good, at least you didn't say she reminded you of a guy you once were engaged to. _

"You're the princess?" Karen gained a look of surprise. The way in which she reacted, it looked like she had not expected this "ordinary girl" to be royalty. An idea suddenly came to her: _Maybe she has a brother who can help me with my plans…_

She regained her more regal demeanor, "Well, I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't someone you knew." She paused as if she realized something direly important before continuing, "But I hope we can try to be friends just the same?"

"Of course!" Anna wasn't going to hold anyone else accountable from the Southern Isles, just because one was a bad egg didn't mean the rest of Hans's family was rotten, was it? She seemed friendly enough, and who knew what else Hans had lied about, for all Anna knew he could have even lied about how his brothers had treated him, but then again, had he ever mentioned having a sister?

"Is there a particular place you'd like to see?" she tried to further the conversation with Karen, "If you want to see the castle, I'd be more than happy to show you, but if you want to meet with the Queen I'm afraid she's -totally- booked for the day." she laughed nervously. That and she knew for a fact that Elsa probably wouldn't be as warm as she was when meeting someone from the Southern Isles. _Oh come on Anna, be a little more tactful when talking about your sister._

"Well, we wouldn't want to disturb your mother right?" Karen mused as she walked past Anna, and not looking where she was stepping, proceeded to make a wooden bucket go sailing off the dock.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. It was obvious that the last thing she wanted was to look like an embarrassment to her hopefully potential sister-in-law. She cleared her throat again and clasped her hands together eagerly as she composed herself "You can show me the castle, the town… and the rest of your family then!"

"Yeah," Anna answered but despite her own excitement she let her mind drift to that of her mother and father. She said nothing for a moment as they started off their walk to the castle in a steady manner, but hearing these false assumptions… about her family, Anna had to confront this other princess about just who her family was. "Oh, um, I should have explained that earlier." she slowed her walking so that she might fill in the other Princess as they walked through town.

"It's just, my sister and me, we lost our parents in a storm a few years ago, since my sister's older, she was next in line for the throne so she became Queen, and as it stand, I'm just the spare." she shrugged, although despite her forlorn subject matter she had a smirk on her face, "But I don't mind, when I'm back at the castle I'm usually helping Elsa out and spending time with her, we're pretty close!"

"Oh." Karen responded in a rather in a disappointed tone._Guess she doesn't have any brothers I can persuade to marry me then. I came all the way here for nothing. Wait, that's why I came here right?_

She quickly changed her tone, and pretended to look sad. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear what happened to your parents. Really. I couldn't imagine…" She looked ahead and saw they were approaching the gates, and waved at a few citizens passing by.

Karen tried to think of something appropriate to shift the subject to as it looked like they were already running out of things to talk about. "You know, this is a really nice day, couldn't ask for better weather," oh goodness, the weather, that was totally a riveting subject. "I've always loved the summer here…"

But at that, she stopped abruptly and looked like she had just had some kind of realization. Frowning, Karen furrowed her brow as Anna stopped in tandem and turned back to look at her; wondering what had caused her new companion to fall silent.

_Have I been here before?_

* * *

Please leave feedback and I hoped you enjoyed the story so far!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary:** Anna and her new friend Karen started off at a clumsy foot, but they seem to be getting along so far.

**Disclaimer:** Frozen and its characters belong to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 2

Anna wondered why the other woman had fallen silent. Karen was behaving very oddly indeed! What was up with her? Had she forgotten something back at the docks? She seemed almost as awkward as Anna was when meeting new people, well, at least they were both at a similar disadvantage. Although…

…wait what.

"You've always loved the summer here?" Anna tilted her head and frowned as she let the previous statement sink in, "Are you sure you haven't been here before Karen? I mean, I know that sometimes kingdoms and castles blend together when you have to travel a lot, but.. ah… what am I trying to say.." the red head mulled over it and fell silent in her frustration of not being able to string her words together.

Good Job Anna.

"Oh! Oh, I meant to say that I _really_ loved the summer here! My mistake, Princess." Karen mentally thanked herself for managing to save herself from that earlier slip up. Although she still felt bothered by her own words.

She looked at Anna and figured that there was quite more to her than her eccentric friendliness and goofy demeanor. Thinking back Karen had never had any girls whom had been friends growing up back at the Southern Isles, and so far Anna was the friendliest person she had met in Arendelle. The people on the docks didn't even seem to give her the time of day. But… maybe she could use this still forging friendship to find another way to gain a seat of power. It would have to be discreet though.

"So," Karen broke the silence right when they reached the castle's gates. "Let's begin the tour, shall we? Don't want to end up getting lost now," she added a playful manner to her tone, hoping that her attitude appealed to Anna.

"Of course," Anna didn't feel like she needed to be very formal with this girl, but still, she felt like she was experiencing deja vu, maybe it was just the simple fact that Karen was from the southern isles? Yeah, that had to be it.

Not even second guessing anything else Anna took the fellow redhead's hand in hers and ran past the courtyard gates; ever since the incident, they were open and both she and Elsa had promised that they would stay that way.

But then in her excitement completely forgot that the skating rink was still in the courtyard.

"Princess Anna, slow down or we'll tri-iip! Whoa!" Karen suddenly found herself slipping on an icy rink she hadn't noticed until it was too late. She quickly clung to Anna for support and balance, but momentum won out and the two of them went sliding across the courtyard.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," she continuously muttered in panic. She didn't realize how tightly she was holding on to Anna as the fear of falling over and snapping something was winning out over that thought.

Anna in the meantime had almost gone tumbling backwards with how Karen was clinging onto her for dear life. _Okay, lets see, Elsa showed you how to stand on ice without slipping and falling on your rump… lets try it._

_And let's try it while a very klutzy princess is holding onto you too._

"Wait… just hold on." she gulped and tried to hold Karen in place as she moved her feet under her- her knee almost jerking off to the side as the ice was indeed proving to be quite slippery. After a few moments of careful maneuvering, she was able to stand up straight, and felt a blush of embarrassment dance on her cheeks as she realized Karen was still stuck to her like fresh snow on a pine tree.

"Karen, I think we're okay now."

"Oh? Oh! …Right.." Karen carefully stood up straight as well, and smoothed out the front of her clothes as she tried to hide her own embarrassment. "I'm terrible sorry, Princess Anna. I didn't realize you have an ice rink as part of your castle."

She put on a smile to show that she was all right; however, this accident had given her another familiar vibe. She shrugged it off and tried to look dignified to show that neither the fall nor her recent feeling of déjà vu had affected her, but her cheeks betrayed her with their shade of pink. "Let's just try and not break any bones before we even step inside, okay?"

She tried put one step forward while carefully holding Anna's hand. "I mean, it's not like that would happen right?"

"Considering that we're both standing up, no, I don't think it can get any worse." _for right now at least_. Anna thought to herself. "Come on, let's just…"

_Glide, and pivot._

"Just hold onto me and try to move along with me alright?" she used the advice of her little snowman friend and started to move her boots across the ice in a way that almost harkened to dancing, although while she tried to be graceful, she was rather herky jerky, and trying to lead Karen wasn't proving to be the easiest thing ever for the Princess of Arendelle.

But thankfully after a few careful maneuvers they were able to finally get past the fountains, and to the doors of the castle's actual entrance. Anna gave a sigh of relief and staggered onto the much more traction laden stone of the stairway. Looking back to the other princess she tried to smile for her. "Well, I guess that's one way to start the tour right?"

"I agree!" Karen said enthusiastically; a little too enthusiastically "It reminded me of the time I used to slide down the halls back home with just my socks. But… let's try to be less clumsy, more proper." She dug her heeled boots into the stone to make sure her footing was secure, "Like my mother always used to say."

Karen hoped her over eagerness wouldn't make Anna suspect about her real agenda and her real reason as to why she had come to Arendelle; she already had to change her plan on the fly, and the hectic "ice skating" had made her lose track of her internal plotting. Part of her wondered if it was really okay to play Anna along; considering that the princess was so friendly and open to her. For one moment, she felt the tiniest guilt deep within the back of her mind.

Now interested in her surroundings now that they had walked into the main hallway, Karen decided to have a look around; taking in the sight of the high ceiling and countless crocus painting into the rosemaling that adorned the beams throughout the hall. So caught up with taking in the sights she suddenly remembered she had been holding Anna's hand the entire time and quickly withdrew her gloved hand from the hold.

Anna hadn't been thought anything of it- just assuming that Karen was holding onto her for a moment as they wandered the halls of the castle. While there had been parties since Elsa's return, Anna hadn't explored every nook and cranny of the castle or brought someone on a tour since the palace had had life breathed back into it and the vibrancy of it actually being a host for parties and galas come to fruition.

The quirky princess soon got caught up in showing the visiting royal all the various paintings and other artifacts from Arendelle's past in the main painting hall. She always got eager when she did this, even though she tripped over all her words in her explanations and had to skirt around the reason as to why she knew so much about each particular painting.

_After all, was talking to them for nearly half your life considered normal?_ Anna didn't want to take that gamble.

"And this one here is- hmm?" she looked back to see that Karen seemed preoccupied with something else, and seemed rather distant. "Oh, um, is this boring you?" the freckled girl smiled sheepishly, "If you want to move on don't be afraid to just let me know, this is a tour for you after all Karen."

Karen had snapped out of her daydream as soon as Anna had addressed her. Clearing her throat she walked the distance between herself and the other princess.

"Oh, sorry," she stopped next to a set of armor on display, "I admit, I was lost in thought. All these paintings reminded me of home. We had this long hall full of paintings of myself and my brothers, you see…" She flipped her hair over her shoulder while she continued to talk, and unfortunately her arm accidentally caught the side of the suit of armor. The arm of the knight proceeded to promptly fall off with a loud clang.

"Sorry! I didn't mean-!" Karen quickly picked up the arm and attempted to put it back in place but in her haste and panicked demeanor, she ended up knocking the rest of the suit down. Looking down at the pile of chain-mail and hill of armor and then to Anna, she gave out a nervous chuckle. "…Please don't behead me."

The other princess only laughed at this, "I don't think knocking over –that- suit of armor will get anyone in trouble Karen."

* * *

Feedback is appreciated~


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Summary:** More bonding conversations between the two princesses, and Karen remembering why she was at the docks.

**Notes:** My friend and I went back and edited the first chapter, since we forgot to include Anna's surprise reaction when she learned her new friend came from the Southern Isles. Sorry! ^^;

**Disclaimer:** Frozen and its characters belong to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 3

Thankfully there had been no staff in the hallway lest anyone see another red head completely demolish the exact same suit of armor that was constantly being dismantled and broken by the younger of the two sisters of Arendelle. Anna giggled and shrugged at seeing her new friend make the situation worse as she stumbled about trying to fix the suit.

"They're used to me doing it myself, if all else fails, I'll just say that I knocked it over again, not like that would be hard to believe." she rolled her eyes, knowing that if she told Elsa or Kai that they wouldn't even second guess it. Although before she could muse around any longer she decided to help the other princess with the mess.

"Ha-" Anna almost let a familiar name drop, "I uh, well yeah, I know a little bit about the Southern Isles, but I never got the chance to visit there." she made small talk as they both tried to at least put the armor in a "neat" pile for whichever poor servant would come by later. _Not like I would ever want to visit that place, but maybe it wouldn't be as bad if I were with Karen. _"So… what's it like there?"

Karen in the meantime had placed the helmet on top of the pile, figured it was good enough at her half arsed attempt, and hurried over to walk to Anna's side to answer her question.

"Well, we have a castle like this, only bigger, and it's by the sea…" Karen began telling Anna about the kingdom and a few tidbits about her own life. She found herself enjoying the attention that she was getting from Anna- and it made her all the more excited to share more stories. She continued and told Anna about all the mishaps and adventures she had growing up, how she had sailed to nearby kingdoms, and the balls she went to, "…and then I accidentally tore his coat into two while dancing, you should have seen it!"

Karen kept on talking, making a couple of little exaggerations of her past just to jokingly mess with Anna ("Once I saw a talking crab with a Jamaican accent, no, really, I'm not joking!") until she finally finished. "… And that's all I've got right now."

"Aside from your hammy brothers, it seems you have a lively childhood and, um, life." _Lively life, wow Anna, good job, almost as bad as beautifuller_. "Usually everything is so serious for royal matters here, and it's no surprise considering our rocky history these past few years." with the King and Queen perishing, and then the whole ordeal with Elsa, it was like it all had been a tornado of events that felt like it had all been a bad dream.

"Things have started to settle down though, you saw the ice rink out in the front, and I have my friends Kristoff, his reindeer Sven, and-" she almost said snowman, how would Karen react to that? Well, she did mention a talking crab after all, "and my other friend Olaf, sometimes he wanders around the castle on chillier days, but right now he's either out in the town or in the back garden." the princess continued her rambling, "Did you have many gardens back at your palace? Or were you more seafarers? Or did you have tide pool gardens? Do those exist?" the younger royal started to think of the various flowers that could be seen further south, and her imagination went off like a firework at imagining this castle she had never been to.

"A few of my older brothers are the nautical sort actually," Karen replied as she gave a shrug of indifference. "We've spent a few summers with their friend Eric in his kingdom even farther south. They go with him on sailing expeditions while I'd spend time babysitting his daughter."

Having found her voice again Karen was becoming chatty once more, "Speaking of gardens, I have a huge rose maze that I managed to grow myself. Two of my brothers tried tricking me into getting lost in my own maze but in the end they were the ones who did. Mother boxed their ears good when they were late for dinner. Guess I was a bad girl in the end since I never told mother what really happened."

Karen giggled while fighting to keep her dignified demeanor. "Sorry, I'm getting carried away here," she ended up snorted a little. "You know, I think I'd like to see the back garden you were talking about, if that wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Right this way then!" Anna took hold of Karen's hand once again and set off for the quickest way- but since they had walked far from the portrait room the younger princess had to meander around before finally finding the gates that opened into the castle garden.

It was green and bright, a contrast to the crisp cold and earthy tones outside, since it was summer though, the chill in the air was tolerable. "We might not have a huge rose maze, but we have a pretty well set up place- ah, hey, that kinda rhymed." she giggled at her choice of words as she let their hands separate once again. Several small animals nestled in the trees and a family of ducks sat next to one of the ponds strewn about the garden. The two of them walked along the path set out for anyone who had come in with the intention of simply admiring the flowers and other greenery.

"Although what you said earlier.." Anna wondered, "That was a joke right? About being bad?" after the whole ordeal with Hans, she hoped that not everyone down in the Southern realm was bad or setting out to claim Arendelle for themselves. She was sure that there would be some sourness between the rest aof the royals and him considering what the youngest prince had done…

Karen was paying little attention, as she had occupied herself by leaning over the pond carefully to see the family of ducks.

"Relax, I mean, I guess I was trying to say I have an impish side," she answered as she tried to persuade one of the ducklings to approach her. "What do you think I was talking about? Being manipulative and dishonest or having hidden agendas?" She sounded so casual and innocent, but to Anna.. perhaps she was feigning naivety.

"Haha, funny that you should mention that Karen, I guess I could be honest with you, I was a little apprehensive at first when you said you were from the Southern Isles… It's a real long story, but we're since here now, I could tell you it…" as she trailed off the little duckling finally waddled over and sat down in the taller princess's hands.

Seeing that they had a fluffy little guest, Anna started from the beginning; about how she had met Hans, this suddenly enigmatic man from the Southern Isles, about the engagement, the incident involving her sister. The whole shebang about the trip to the North Mountain, and how after running back home with a magical mishap from her sister, she had found out that Hans had been playing her for a fool.

"I was scared, I didn't think anyone could be that deceitful or cruel. He even tried to kill my sister, but I was able to stop him- the act of me saving my sister from his sword saved my life too, so, in a really weird way, I guess I have him to thank for reuniting me with my sister, and getting rid of my curse, but I could never accept a friendship from him again… " Retelling the story had nearly been an hour, and she hoped Karen had been listening. The duckling gave a lazy quack and nuzzled into the princess's palms.

Karen had been tentatively listening to Anna while she slowly petted the duckling in her hands. As she listened to the story however, she could feel her head begin to feel heavy and her thoughts started to muddled up as though a thick fog taken up form inside her mind. On top of that she felt a faint pang of pain within her chest but she chose to ignore it.

She finally found her words and spoke slowly. "I'm sorry to hear what you and your sister had to go through, Anna. But the thing is…" she shook her head, "I don't remember growing up with someone named Hans, and I remember all the names of my brothers. If it helps, his name does ring the faintest of bells, but otherwise he's a complete stranger to me."

She let go of the duckling and watched it return to its family. Then she looked down at her reflection in the pond, and for some reason unexplainable to her, Karen started to feel rather angry. "Whoever he was, he must have been a cold-hearted monster."

"Yeah, he was.." Anna entwined her fingers and looked to the pond, noticing how Karen looked rather… distant, and somewhat grumpy, she offered something else, "There's a bench over here, if you're feeling under the weather we can just sit there for a bit…" thankfully it looked like the other princess would comply.

Karen had to take her eyes off her reflection and nodded in agreement to what Anna had inquired. They took their seats Anna glanced back over to the duckling, who had preened its feathers and looked happier than a cat that got the crème. _Wait, cats, ducks? No! Focus on your friend and why she looks so bummed Anna!_ "Sorry if I make it sound like I hate the Southern Isles, I know that's where you came from, but that's where he came from too.." she was starting to wonder, had she just all, imagined it? Had Hans lied about being royalty and just assumed the Southern Isles as his home country? With what Karen was saying, either she was an expert liar, or everything Anna had gone through had been some magnificent dream and she had just totally been lost in a fantasy since the night before. Well, that wasn't true… right?

Karen sat in silence next to Anna and she sensed that the girl was feeling awkward and nervous over the story she had told. She gently touched her shoulder; trying to give her comfort.

"Hey, you didn't say or do anything wrong," she calmly told her. She put on a smile for Anna, "Besides, the Southern Isles are such a boring place anyway once you stay there for a week." She laughed a bit, though it came off as even more awkward than how Anna had felt, and for that she was grateful.

Karen became quiet again. She wondered if she should be honest and tell Anna outright as to why she came to Arendelle in the first place. She was about to come clean when she realized something drastic and had remembered who exactly she had been looking for at the docks earlier.

"Ohh… Ohhh no, I forgot, ugh!" She practically face palmed at her own scatterbrained self "Sitron! I was looking for her at the docks earlier I don't know why I just remembered her now!"

_Sitron?_ Anna had never heard Karen call anyone by that name, but she deduced that she was perhaps her horse given she was wearing a riding outfit, one way to make sure though.. "Sitron, is she your horse?" she hoped her guesswork would pay off as she stood up, "If she is, she still ought to be there, let's get going- oh!" she put a fist to her palm, "And lets remember to not go and slip and slide around the ice rink in the front this time okay?"

She still noticed how distant Karen was after the story she had told her, she hadn't even looked up at her, "Come on, I'm sure your horse is safe, it's not like she's going to go and walk right off the pier or anything." but then she paused once more and remembered something else, "Ah, wait! If you two had gotten separated, there's a chance that she might have been brought to our own stables if no one claimed her," she beamed, "She might be here in the shed." She stuck a thumb back to show that they should get going as soon as possible.

Karen beamed and jumped from her seat. "Lets hope so! And if not I'm sure we'll find her down at the docks."

She followed Anna with haste to the stables and with a motion of "after you" Anna let the other princess ahead of her. Karen walked ahead and started to scan each individual pen; getting more and more anxious until…

"Ah! Here she is!" The woman's eyes lit up and she practically threw herself in; hearing delighted whinnies Anna grinned and walked over to see which of the horses it had been.

She froze up.

That horse… it had ended up staying with them since the incident involving the great White Out, but there was no mistaking it.

It was Hans's horse.

* * *

Leave some reviews, please. :)


End file.
